everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
"An Unlikely Companion."
Scythe Sasin never really considered having a pet. He always thought he never really had the time. However, the world operates in funny ways. When an injured animal appears on his doorstep, the teen learns a little bit about having a companion. Characters Scythe Sasin Chapter 1 The day started fairly normal, Scythe had woken up, prepared for his day, and then went about it. He attended his classes, ate lunch with his friends, and then studied in the library for a few hours after classes. The only odd event of the day happened that night when he was returning to his small home in the Enchanted Forest. There was a slight chill in the air, odd for the time of the year. The teen noted it but continued on his trek home until a flash of white catches his eye. The teen turns towards it, resting a hand on the knife holstered to his thigh. He waits, listening to his surroundings, before relaxing. "Must have been my imagination..." He murmurs to himself, he sighs and was about to continue his hike until a rustling is heard. This time Scythe does draw his knife, readying himself. To his surprise, three wolves crash out of the bushes. They were thin, snarling with hunger and rage. The most interesting thing though was that the wolves looked as surprised to see him as he was to see them. "Far outside your territory ain'tcha?" His rhetorical question is answered with growls. "Geez... Tough crowd." One of the wolves ears perk up, and with a small growl, the trio turn around to face back into the woods, growling as they audibly sniff the air. Apparently they believe taking on a human would be too much for them in their starved state. Scythe raises an eyebrow, recognizing that they're hunting something. The wolves lunge into the bushes, but suddenly, the chill in the air turns biting, one of the wolves yelps, and beyond the trees emits an eerie blue glow. The blond teen raises an eyebrow as he cautiously approaches the glow. The glow was originating from a small clearing. The cloaked teen shivers in the unnatural cold and then stares in awe at the massive, ethereal sheet of ice. It was amazingly clear, and inside were the three wolves, each appearing as if they were attacking something. Carefully and cautiously moving around the spike of ice. The sight that awaits him is something he'll never forget. Cowering under a tree was the most beautiful fox he had ever seen. Fur whiter than snow, and piercing blue eyes that met the teen's own electric green. A stain of crimson red mares the fox's side. Suddenly, the situation crashes down on Scythe, and he realizes that the vixen before him is severely injured. The teen takes a step towards the fox, reaching into his bag for his medical supplies. The fox hisses, frost forming around it while the blue eyes start to glow. "Whoa whoa!" Scythe says, his hands flying up so the fox can view them. The quick action startles the animal, and Scythe had dive to the side to avoid becoming an iceberg. "Easy! Easy! I'm not here to hurt you." The teen crawls back to his feet, grabbing a roll of bandages from his pouch as he does so. Another spike of ice is sent his way for his efforts, forcing him to dodge ones more. "I'm serious! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The next spike was wider, and not so easily dodged. It clips his leg, and the blond teen is stuck in place. The fox goes to finish the job but winces in pain as she overexerted herself. "It hurts, doesn't it? I understand your pain." The teen slowly lifts the side of his black shirt to reveal the three parallel scars, like claw marks, they stretched from the center of his chest to his right hip. "When I was younger I got attacked by a Bandersnatch. It cornered me and got a gnarly hit in. I had to be saved by my mum. She patched me up and I was bedridden for a long time since its claws are poisonous." He then lets go of his shirt, covering his scars again. "I just want to help you. That's all. Once you're healed up, I'll set you free. You have my word." The fox stares at him in contemplation, her piercing eyes judging his words. A tension fills the air. The fox relaxes after a few tense moments, slumping to the ground. Scythe is freed from the ice at the same time. Moving up to the fox, he notices that she's a small one, barely a foot long. He gently rolls the white creature to her side, getting a good look at the wound. One of the wolves must have got her flank with their claws, four slashes dug deep into the white fur, stained red with her blood. Luckily it was already clotting, but it would require stitches. "You have a pretty gnarly gash." He murmurs. "Luckily the bleeding is slowing due to clotting. But we really should disinfect it." The fox's eyes are closed, having exhausted herself. "I'll have to get it stitched up, too." The teen rummages through his medical bag and pulls out his disinfecting swabs. "This is going to hurt." He presses the swab against one of the gashes, and the fox snaps in pain, burying her fangs into Scythe's hand. He hisses in pain but holds his hand steady, keeping the swab on the wound. "I know it hurts, but if I don't do this, you can get sick, infections aren't fun." The fox glares at him but removes her fangs from his hand. The teen switches his hands and continues to disinfect the fox's wounds. After a few meticulous minutes, the disinfecting process is finished. "It's actually not as deep as I thought, but I'll stitch it up." As Scythe starts to ruffle through his bag, the fox finally falls into unconsciousness. Chapter 2 The fox woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Sunlight streamed through the window, and the fox smells the air, trying to see where she was. Trying to stand, the white creature hisses as her side protests in pain. The vixen's piercing blue eyes move to her flank, and she peers intently at the lines of black stitches that sealed her wounds shut. Upon seeing the stitches, the fox has to fight a strong urge to scratch or bite at them and forces herself to look away. Just in time for the door to open up. ON the other side is Scythe, a plate of food in his hand. "Oh, you're awake!" He says, placing the plate down on the ground before the fox. "You'll need to take it a little easy. you lost a lot of blood, was bordering on seeing if you needed a transfusion, to be honest." The fox eyes the white strips of meat on the plate, and then the blond teen before her. "It's chicken, don't worry. You need to eat, will help you heal." The teen sits over in the furthest corner, observing the fox but making sure he isn't going to be making her uncomfortable by his presence. The fox warily eyes the food, before slowly getting up and moving to the plate to scarf down the food. The teen smiles as he leans back and just rests his eyes. When he hears the fox stop eating, he looks back to see her licking her chops clean before lying back down. He grins slightly and stands up, walking forwards and picking up the plate. "I'll go get you some water." The teen leaves the room, the fox eyeing him every step of the way. The following days were around the same. Scythe would feed the fox twice a day. The fox would explore the small house or sleep while Scythe was away at school. When he was home, the fox would stay in the room he had left for her. Occasionally she'd walk around while he was there. But the white creature was still wary of him, and he understood that perfectly fine. Every night he would check the stitches and make sure the fox didn't mess with them. A week into the fox's care, Scythe was lying on his couch, watching something on the Mirrorvision when the was suddenly a weight on his lap. Looking down he saw the fox curled up on his lap. The teen raises an eyebrow as the fox gives him a look, it seemingly saying "what are you going to do about it?" Scythe shrugs, scratching behind one of the fox's ears before returning to his show. The next morning had Scythe waking up to the fox curled up by his head, and then the teen smiles, glad that the majestic creature had lowered her guard around him. The fox awakes with a start when the teen moves and gets ready for his day, having school off since it was the weekend. The fox stretches and yawns, before rolling onto her non-injured side and going back to sleep, leaving the teen to go through his morning routine. The vixen stumbles into the living room around twenty minutes later, and Scythe chuckles as he sets down a plate of food for her. The two eat in silence, and then he moves through the kitchen to clean the plates. "I'm going to be working in the garden." He says. "You can come join me if you want. Catch some fresh air." He grins sheepishly at the fox's near deadpan stare. "Just sayin'." The fox huffs, standing and walking towards the door. When Scythe doesn't move to open the door, the fox looks back at him with a look in her eyes, clearly unamused with him. "Okay, okay. Let's go." He opens the door to the backyard and the fox walks outside. In the backyard was a greenhouse, allowing him to grow his food year-round. To the side of the greenhouse was an open garden. It was small, growing tomatoes, carrots, and potatoes. "Carrots are ready for harvest, time to reap and resow." The teen moves through the rows of carrots, before starting to work, pulling the roots out, and leaving the ones that aren't ready for harvest. The fox watches with interest, as Scythe slowly moves through the garden, harvesting. "I like to grow my own food since it takes a bit to get to school. Plus, there's something... relaxing, about helping something grow. I dunno." He shrugs. The fox's eyes show something akin to amusement before she moves to stand beside him, grabbing the leaves of a carrot and helping him pull it from the ground. The teen raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as the two work in silence. It was another week until the fox's wounds fully healed. In that time, the vulpes and the teen continued to bond. When the day finally came, Scythe gave the fox an extra-large portion for breakfast that day, before pulling out the stitches. The fox scratches the area, glad to finally be able to do so. Scythe smiles, though it seems sad, as he opens the front door. "A promise is a promise." He says, opening the front door. "I told you I'd let you go free after you got healed up." He grins softly. "Well, you can go if you want." The fox stares at the forest beyond the door. "Or you can stay if that's what you want." The white creature looks up at him, and then back to the forest. With barely a sound, the fox slowly moves to stand in the threshold, it looks back up at Scythe, who smiles comfortingly. "You can do whatever you want." The vixen hesitates as she looks out the door, and for a moment Scythe believes she'll stay, and then she bolts out into the forest. The cloaked teen stares after her, even when she disappears into the bushes. "I guess... that's that." With a sigh, he closes the door, going to his desk to do some homework, trying to ignore how empty the home now felt. Chapter 3 The following days had Scythe back in his routine before the whole fox incident. However, it seemed dull and boring now. He had gotten used to tending his farm with the little fox helping where she could, he misses the feeling of the fox resting in his hood while he walked deep into the woods for firewood and supplies. He never really was a sedimental man, but he thought he had a connection with the creature. "I guess she was just helping around to repay for my kindness." He mutters, entering the school for his Friday classes. His overall mood wasn't unnoticed by his friends or Professors. He slipped up in his Combat Training class, cutting himself by accident with his sword. He completely ignored his teacher in Monster Hunting, and that never happens. The professor chalked it up to the three day weekend that started once classes let out. The teen was looking forward to the weekend. The blacksmith forge he apprenticed at had a delivery up to the Snow Kingdom to deliver tools and supplies. Ice picks, sleigh parts, hammers, and various other custom made tools and supplies. The master, a middle-aged man who, while strong, couldn't stand the cold. So he dumped the gear on Scythe in the form of a very heavy rucksack and a map to the Top of the World, the home of the Snow King and Queen. He was to deliver the tools to the castle and the citizens of the kingdom will handle the distribution. Despite it sounding like a chore, Scythe has never been to the Snow Kingdom, so he's excited to go. Once classes let out Scythe waves goodbye to his friends and heads towards the Village of Bookend to get the rucksack and embark on his journey. The grizzled blacksmith gives the teen an expressionless glare as the teen straps on the heavy rucksack "I'm off." The blond says, moving to the door. The blacksmith grunts and that's all the teen gets. With a shrug, he sets off to the long trek. It will take most of the day to just get to the beginnings of the Snow Kingdom, and he wouldn't arrive at the Top of the World until early the next day. When he arrived, he would assist with cataloging the tools. He'll sneak a nap in sometime after that and then make the trek back late Saturday early Sunday, and then spend the Monday doing his homework. He calmly walks through the paths, making his way out through the forests. He continues his trek even after the sun goes down and a chill covers his form. Honestly, it reminds him of the night he met that white-as-snow fox. He shakes the depressive feelings from his head as he continues his trek into the night, not seeing the piercing blue eyes from the shadows. The rising sun bore witness to the absolute insanity that was the being of Scythe Sasin. For some reason he thought his cloak would cover him enough, it didn't. So a shivering buffoon of a character finally finishes his trek and arrives at The Top of the World. He cries tears of joy, but then those tears froze to his face and then it was just suffering all around. Luckily one of the guards of the palace had seen him and after confirming that, indeed, the rather foolish teen was actually supposed to be there and hadn't gotten lost (This time at least), they let him in and warmed him up. After adequately recovering from his near experience of hypothermia, he presents the supplies to the Snow King. Reading through the manifest, the monarch and the teen confirm that everything was there. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction